1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to paperboard containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a paperboard container that can be moved from an expanded position to a collapsed position. Specifically, the invention relates to a paperboard container having a plurality of score lines thereon that permit the container to be collapsed upon application of manual force in specifically indicated locations.
2. Background Information
It is common to provide consumable liquids such as milk and juice in paperboard containers. During the manufacture of the containers, a combination of soft and hard woods are pulped, strained, and pressed into sheets of paperboard. A suitable type of waterproofing material, such as a polyethylene film, is applied to one or both sides of the paperboard. The paperboard is die cut into blanks that are shipped to the dairy or juice manufacturer for filling. At the factory, the blanks are assembled into cartons and are filled with milk or juice. Typically, most of these paperboard containers are thrown away after consumption of the liquids there. Many consumers are unaware of the fact that this type of container is recyclable. Even for those consumers who are aware of the recyclability of these products, disposal of the same is problematic because of the large quantity of empty space the containers occupy in recycling bins. Unlike plastic bottles, which can be somewhat crushed by hand, paperboard milk and juice containers are quite strong and rigid structures that do not crush easily.
There is therefore a need in the art for a collapsible paperboard container that can quickly and easily be collapsed to a reduced size.